Nunca lo pensé así
by SimaraNekoi
Summary: Neji se pregunta el por qué de la actitud de sus compañeros para con él. mi primer fic de Neji, el Hyuuga que empieza a agradarme... está corto, pero que es el primero! R&R plz.


**he aquí un fanfic del equipo de Gai, pero el prota es Neiji, si, el Hyuuga que no me cae bien, pero adorado por muchos¿por qué lo escribí?. Buena pregunta, para... pues... herrrr... esto..., pues no tengo una respuesta concreta, creo que solo tenía curiosidad por escribir algo sobre él. Además, gracias a cierta personita que escribe un NeijiTema ya le estoy agarrando cariño a este personaje, así que si se lo debo dedicar a alguien sería a ella, ojalá lo leas.**

**Tb va dedicado a mi hermana que le gusta y a todos sus fans (ojalá no quieran matarme después de leerlo, ya se que no es muy bueno, ni muy largo...)**

**Bueno, si quieren matarme mándenme reviews avisándome y si no quieren matarme también me dicen y si les gusta un poquito tb me dicen y si les gusta tb me dicen y si les gusta mucho tb me dicen y si... bueno, creo que ya entendieron...**

**por último y no menos importante: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, menos Neiji, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama y solo a él.**

* * *

¿Amistad? 

Esa era una palabra que le costaba asimilar, siempre se había visto a sí mismo como un ser superior, alguien a quien admirar, _un genio_.

Sin embargo, el tiempo le había mostrado que el mundo no giraba alrededor de él, que las personas cercanas no lo veían como un _dios_, sino más bien, como un ser humano hábil y respetable, pero nunca como un _dios_.

Estaba analizando la última frase que le había dicho su compañero de equipo antes de alcanzar a la chica que le llamaba para pedirle de favor que recogiera las armas que estaban regadas por todo el suelo a causa del entrenamiento.

"Porque somos amigos!" le había dicho.

-------------------------

El entrenamiento había sido duro, como todos. Sin embargo Neiji Hyuuga, el genio del clan de los ojos blancos, había tenido la mala suerte de bajar la guardia y confiarse demasiado. Tenten le arrojó un kunai justo cuando Gai Maito, el jefe y maestro del grupo, dio la orden de detenerse. Neiji desactivó el byakugan rápidamente y se dio la vuelta cansado. El kunai le rozó el dorso de la mano y le hizo un insignificante corte, pero por la sorpresa del incidente hizo una mueca de dolor que no pasó desapercibida ni por Lee ni por Tenten.

Ambos corrieron de inmediato hacia donde estaba el chico y le agarró la mano herida, que era la que no tenía vendada.

Neiji se sonrijó un poco a causa de la repentina actitud del chico, que inspeccionaba preocupado la herida que sangraba superficialmente.

Al momento llegó Tenten, su rostro mostraba tristeza y arrepentimiento por haberlo lastimado después de que Gai les indicara que terminaran.

- No es para tanto – Neiji quitó su mano de entre las de Lee cuando llegó Tenten

- ¿Estás bien,Neiji? – Tenten lucía preocupada y miraba la mano de Neiji, por la que aún corría un hilo de sangre.

- Ya dije que no es para tanto - repuso un poco fastidiado

- Solo queríamos saber… por que la cara que pusiste no es muy normal en ti… nunca te quejas de nada – dijo Lee un poco sentido por la actitud de su amigo.

- Y nunca nos dices cómo estás – continuó Tenten que le estaba poniendo una bandita en la herida

- Y nunca expresas tus emociones

- Y nunca nos comentas sobre la chica que te gusta

- Y nunca te distraes

¿Qué, estos ya habían encontrado una excusa para hacerle todo tipo de preguntas indirectas.

- ¡Basta! – gritó Neiji molesto, pero no mucho, para sus adentros se reía de las cosas absurdas que decían sus compañeros. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron callados con los ojos bien abiertos, como diciendo "¿Qué hemos hecho mal?"

Neiji volvió a reír para sus adentros, sin embargo, nunca dejó que su rostro mostrara lo que sentía. Aún tenía el semblante serio.

Tenten decidió marcharse, de cualquier manera ya había cumplido su misión de curar la manita blanca y fría de Neiji.

Cuando Lee también se disponía a irse Neiji le sujetó del protector (bueno, es la única prenda holgada y sujetable, no pensemos mal (kukukuku)), Lee se dio la vuelta con expresión interrogante.

- ¿Qué pasa Neiji? – se aventuró a preguntar después de unos segundos de silencio

- Quería saber… no es que me importe mucho pero…

- Ajá?. Ajá? – Lee presionaba para que Neiji hablara, era extraño que su compañero genio quisiera preguntarle algo a él.

- mmmh… no se… no es nada – y dicho esto lo soltó (si… aún tenía agarrado el protector… yo ya empiezo a pensar mal…)

- ¡Vamos Neiji, no seas cobarde!

Esto picó el orgullo del joven bouke y miró desafiante a Lee. Justo lo que la bestia verde de Konoha quería.

- Solo quería saber por qué se portaron así hace un momento, no le veo la razón.

- Pues… por que nos interesas, aunque no lo puedas creer…

- Y ¿por qué puedo interesarles?. Yo se que no sienten admiración por mi.

- Bueno, a Tenten le gustas. – lo dijo como si no fuera una importante revelación, parecía saberlo desde siempre. Neiji no supo cómo reaccionar y esta vez si se ruborizó notablemente.

- Y tu eres mi rival, hay que cuidarte. – Neiji sonrió.

- ¡LEEEEE¿Puedes alcanzarme unos Kunais que están en el árbol!. Y de paso recoges los del suelo! – Tenten le gritaba desde donde estaba con Gai-sensei

- ¡Si!. ¡ya voy! – Lee salió corriendo, pero se detuvo un instante y se giró a ver a Neiji - ¿pero sabes algo?. Nos preocupas, más que por amor o rivalidad, porque somos amigos! – y dicho esto, después de poner el pulgar arriba y sonreír a manera que le brillaran los dientes, siguió corriendo para seguir las indicaciones de Tenten.

Neiji se dejó caer en el suelo exhausto y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Amistad?

Nunca lo había pensado así. Se levantó y olvidó el asunto.

* * *

**Bueno (ah... la santa muletilla!)**

**a los que no les gustó prometo no volverme a atrever a hacer algo de Neiji **

**a los que si les gustó Prometo hacer otro más largo y bonito (pero deberán cuidarme la espalda para no me vayan a matar XXD)**

**y a los que no escribieron reviews, pues no les prometo nada por que no se nada, no se nada. **

**Gracias de antemano! y ahora a Clikear!**

**V - flechita**


End file.
